1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head having face lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Face lines are formed on many golf club heads. The face lines can contribute to increase in a backspin rate of a hitting ball. The face lines can suppress fluctuation in the backspin rate.
On the other hand, the face lines may damage the ball. The damage includes also fine splitting. While the face lines having a sharp edge can contribute to increase in a spin rate, the face lines are apt to damage the ball.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-36155 (US2008/032814 A1) discloses a golf club head having face lines having an edge to which a roundness having a radius of 0.2 mm or less is formed.